


Tiny

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: ian is tiny, might or might not have a drawing dont know, people kept asking for me to repost this and i got tired of hearing about it so i reposted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: Ian is shrunk during a spell gone wrong, and Barley is super excited about it.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 25
Kudos: 15





	Tiny

"Oh common ian, let me try the spell, maybe it would work if I did it."  
"Barley let me concentrate. I need to shrink this thsirt to make it fit me, quit bothering me before you......."  
Suddenly, Barley pushed Ian's arm away and ended up shrinking his brother instead of the shirt ian was wanting to shrink.

"Damn you Barley. You sorry piece of shit. You shrunk me. Look what you did." Ian yelled in a tiny high pitched yell.

Barley gasped. "Oh my gosh, ian you are adorable. You are so tiny I just want to hold you and give you multiple kisses."  
Barley picked Ian up and held him in his hand. He gently stroked his brothers head and felt how soft his hair was. It was so soft and curly. He looked at how tiny ians hands and feet were. He was so adorable.  
The endless complements made ian sick. He wanted to be normal sized so he could get away from his brothers oversized hands squeezing him tightly and telling him how cute and adorable he was.

Ian sighed. He looked up at barley and then said, "Barley, please change me back. I'm tired of your kisses, tired of your compliments and I'm tired of being treated like an action figure. I'm not a plastic soldier you keep laying on the floor."

"But you are so cute. My tiny cute brother." Barley said, cuddling ian.  
"Ian dont be mad at me. I can't help it you are adorable tiny. Here have a piece of cookie."  
Barley handed ian a tiny piece of cookie and ian took it.

Barley continued to hand ian tiny pieces of food and ian accepted it great fully.  
Ever so often barley woild give ian tiny pats on the head with one of his fingers.

Barley gently laid ian on his back on one of his hands and rubbed his little belly. This made ian very comfortable and relaxed. Barley gave ian a little bit of juice to drink and ian drank it up.

Ian looked like a tiny living baby doll but he acted like a mean troll whose nap got interuppted.

Barley gently rubbed ians belly again and then placed him on the bed next to him.

Ian squirmed and then crawled under a pillow and slipped, falling behind the bed like an old sock.

"BARLEY! Ian said scared. Instead of yelling it sounded like tiny little sounds. 

Barley followed the sounds and grabbed ian behind the bed and consoled his little brother by placing him on his chest next to his heart. This calmed ian down and made him feel safe.

After 5 hours, the spell ended and ian turned into his normal size.

"Oh man you turned big again." Barley said disappointed.  
Ian laughed and then said ,"Get out of my room now before you change me again. You had your fun now go."

Barley laughed and left out of the room.


End file.
